


"You always dreamed that there'd more to life than all the lies"

by hellelf



Series: "Those are two totally different discussions." [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is playing a game and losing to someone who doesn't even know its happening.<br/>Set in a Hogwarts RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You always dreamed that there'd more to life than all the lies"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, Rachel, via text, because she was bored. Transcripted here because.
> 
> York is an Hogwarts-AU based off Agent York from RVB, thus owned by Roosterteeth. Lucy Weasley is, obviously, a Harry Potter character. Title if from Jeff Williams' song "Red vs Blue".
> 
> The one and only time I will write a York/Lucy story. Crossposted at FF.net

York smiled finding his strawberry blond friend at her favorite library table. He leaned on the table next to her left elbow.

"What's up, Lucy-loo?" he asked startling her. He smirked at her blush and let her collect herself.

"Oh, hi, York," she stammered rushed. "Um, n-not much! Just doing some History research."

"Oh yeah? What about?" he asked, turning to look at the books. Looked like another goblin war essay.

"Well, you and Wash are always saying that war is started over greed but set off through something else, usually petty," she said brushing back some of her bangs. "So I'm trying to find the reason for the 1634 war between the Black family and, well, my own which evolved into the rift between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

"Ah, well, you won't find that in these books, doll." She gave him a confused look; books usually held the answers for things like this. "Well, most of these were written by, or under the patronage of, and then published by the Blacks, right? Why would they admit to helping Miranda Malfoy escape from her bridal suite the night before she was to wed Pietro Weasley, to a small chapel where a minister married her and Castor Black? It came out during the failed wedding the next morning, exploding into a feud between the men's families. Eventually, it came out that Miranda was not forced into the wedding and the Weasleys backed down from the fight with the Blacks but switched the blame to the Malfoy family for not teaching their daughter her place. It was all covered by the 'goblin war'," he explained flipping through a book he's picked up.

"Wow, I almost believe you!" Lucy teased. "You're really good at making up stories."

York frowned, setting down the book. "I'm telling the truth."

"Sure, York. You just happen to know something written out of history. Or almost out of history, as the case may be."

"I looked it up."

"Why would anyone look it up for fun?" she laughed. York pouted and brooded for a minute. She was winning- winning a game she didn't know they were playing- and that wasn't okay. The only way he could get the upper hand was to catch her off guard.

Swiftly, before he could decide otherwise, he leant down and pressed their lips together in a slightly chapped kiss. He backed off, licking his lips, while her mouth dropped open in surprise. Shoving down his own blush, he slapped on a cocky grin and drawled, "Passion makes people do foolish things."

**Author's Note:**

> The thing between the Blacks, Malfoys and Weasleys is made up.


End file.
